The Cover Story
by Jasperann
Summary: Oliver thinks up a 'believable' cover story for Felicity and him being around each other so much.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cover Story**

"Felicity can you come in here a moment?" Oliver called to her from his desk. It had only taken him two weeks. But he had thought of the perfect excuse that could be used. Now he only had to convince her. It was perfect really; it wasn't just because he wanted to be closer to her. If everyone thought that they were already dating then pretending to date wouldn't be a far stretch. Taking in a deep breath as she stepped through the doorway he smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Queen?" Felicity paused hesitantly.

"Close the door." He told her softly.

"Oh—I thought you were on the phone." She responded shutting the door behind her. "So?"

"Felicity, we need to start dating." Oliver announced as soon as she sat down on the edge of one of the chairs. Her mouth fell open with out her realizing it and she stared at him. "I mean, we need people to think that we have started dating." He hastily corrected his word choice.

"Why is that exactly? I mean I wouldn't be opposed to –" Felicity trailed off abruptly shutting her mouth when she caught herself rambling. _What was it about this man that brought that tendency to the surface for her?_

"We need a cover for how we spend our nights, and since everyone already believes that we are sleeping with each other. Well—" He trailed off as she started to shake her head no at him, "I just thought—"

"No." She told him holding up her hand and cutting him off. "I don't care what people are saying about—Us." She gestured between them, "I can not do that."

Standing up slowly from his chair he made his way around his desk and stopped in front of the chair she was perched on. Leaning against his desk he gave her his most charming smile. "Come on Felicity, it is the perfect idea. Everyone would believe it."

Smiling tightly at him she again shook her head, "What if I had someone that I wanted to date already?"

"Do you?" He questioned, his hands tightening slightly on the edge of his desk. He hadn't thought about the fact that she could date someone else if she wanted too. He hadn't thought that he could lose her to someone else. He hadn't even thought that she could _already_ be seeing someone else.

"Well, no—but that isn't the point, the point is that if I wanted to do the dirty with someone else I wouldn't be able to without looking like I was cheating on you." Felicity babbled averting her eyes from his the moment she started talking about sex. But her words still brought unbidden images of her to his mind. It made him wish that he knew her under different circumstances. It made him want things he had no right to want. Not if he wanted to keep her safe. She wouldn't be safe _with_ him.

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it?" Oliver asked sensibly, or at least he thought he did.

"What about your business partner?" She asked, it was what she had started calling her after finding them together in his hotel room in Russia. "Don't you think she would have an issue with it?"

"Felicity," he began with a heavy sigh, "I told you before that it didn't mean anything. It happened _because_ it didn't mean anything."

"I'm not jealous." Felicity blurted, making it known that she was in fact definitely jealous, which gave him a tiny thrill to know she was, at the same time as making him sad that he couldn't give her what she really wanted. He couldn't give himself what he really wanted.

"Of course not." Oliver smiled at her. "So is that a yes? Will you be my girlfriend?" He teased her.

Letting out a little sigh, she couldn't help but to smile back at him. "I guess we can give it a shot, but if I find someone that I want to do the dirty with—"

"I know, I know, you will have to break up with me, because cheating isn't your style." He grinned at her holding his hands up in surrender.

"Right, well, I've got work to do." She informed him as she stood up. She was so close that he could smell the playful citrus smell of her perfume and he had to consciously hold himself back from touching her.

"I'll pick you up at six." He promised as she reached the door. And the butterflies taking flight in his stomach made it feel a lot like a real date.

* * *

A/N - So this idea came to me after watching last nights episode and I just had to get it out. It could go farther, but is it something that anyone would want to read? Are they in character? It's the first time I'm writing for these two, so I may have to get my footing if I continue this story. As of right now it is only a one shot, so let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hopping down from doing his work out bar, Oliver took the towel Diggle offered him. "You are serious about this? You plan on creating a fake relationship with Felicity of all people?" Diggle reiterated what Oliver had just explained to him. "Oliver, with your feelings for her, I am not sure this will be a good idea for either of you."

"My feelings for Felicity?" Oliver scoffed brushing off his friend's words. "We are friends Diggle, nothing more. Like you and I are friends. But I can't realistically date you now can I? It makes the list quite short." He pointed out before taking a long drink of water. "Now I need to get home and take a shower to get ready for our date."

"Oliver—" Diggle started before closing his mouth. He knew they had feelings for each other that neither was willing to admit to the other. But if this dance they were starting, interfered with the work they did, it wouldn't be good. He wasn't sure what he would do. "What about Laurel?" He asked as a last attempt to persuade him from this course of action. Usually he felt Oliver cared a little too much for Laurel, when she was nothing but judgmental about the things he did. She didn't know it was the things he did, but that didn't make it better.

"What about her? She is a friend that is all. And she doesn't know about my double life so dating her wouldn't work." Oliver dismissed his reservations and started for the exit. Sighing Diggle followed after him, ready to play driver to this new plan of Oliver's.

* * *

Felicity paced her small apartment her heels clicking on the wooden floor. Her stomach doing aerobic flips in nervousness. _This is just pretend_, she told herself for the hundredth time_. It's just playing house._

Click. Click. Click. Click.

_Not real. Think of it as a job. _This was hopeless. _She_ was hopeless. Head over heels for the man she called her boss, in all ways. First, at her actual job and then at her more important job. Her job where she helps while Oliver saves people and takes down criminals. Which is why she is doing this. It is why she is going to pretend to date Oliver Queen. He needed her to do this.

Drawing in a deep steading breath she checked her watch again. Only a minute, one single minute, had passed since she had last checked. It was five forty-five, she still had fifteen more minutes to work herself up, or talk herself out of this crazy and ridiculous plan. Her pacing increased substantially as her nerves took over. If she were going to do this, for real, then people would have to _see_ them in public on _real_ dates. Like the one tonight. They would have to hold hands and- Whoa, she was getting ahead of herself. Really, she did that way too often.

She was a strong and independent woman. Who just happened to have a crush on her boss, which did not define her. She could do this, it's not the worse thing she has ever done. That would be caring for said boss that was shot and bled all over the back seat of her car. Now that was stressful. Or maybe going undercover and having that bomb strapped around her neck. Actually a lot of the things she had gone through because of Oliver were way worse than pretending to date him.

* * *

"Are you really sure this is a good idea Oliver?" Diggle pressed as he pulled up outside Felicity's apartment complex. Putting on the brake he turned in his seat to face his friend. "Felicity and you? We are all friends here, but someone could get hurt in all of this."

"I talked to Felicity about it, she is on board. Don't worry this will work. " Oliver guaranteed with a short smile. "Besides it is a believable cover story."

"Famous last words." Diggle quipped as Oliver opened his own door and climbed out of the vehicle.

Reaching back into the back seat he grabbed the bundle of pink roses he bought to give to her. "I almost forgot these." He told Diggle as he picked them up.

"Since when do you give your dates flowers?"

Ignoring him, he shut the door and bounded up the stairs to the door. Pulling it open he went up the three flights of stairs and down the short hallway. Stopping in front of her door he paused for only a moment before he rapped his knuckles against the hard wood. He was smiling in anticipation when she opened the door. His smile faltered a moment when he saw her. She was in a short green dress that fit her form perfectly. Her legs led to the highest high heels he had seen her wear, making her almost as tall as he was and making her dress look even shorter. The gold in her hair caught the light and accented her bare neck. She had pulled it up and styled it flawlessly. Green eyes stared back at him unhindered by her stylish frames and she was completely silent for once. Realizing he had just been standing there with his mouth agape he shut it and thrust the flowers towards her. "Hey. These are for you."

"Uh—Thanks. Are you okay? Because you did say dress like I would for a real date right? I mean if I heard you wrong I could change and get out of these heels—" Her cheeks flushed with a slight blush in embarrassment.

"Felicity, no, I mean yes I did say to dress like you would for a real date. This needs to look real, it is sort of our coming out date." He broke into her rambling with some of his own. "You look amazing and I will be honored to have you on my arm this evening," Oliver told her simply. "Now will you please just take these flowers, they need some water."

"I have the perfect vase for these. Come in and I will put them in water. I'll be just a second." She instructed him. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him softly. "I've imagined this, under different circumstances, very different very real circumstances, not that this isn't real. But this isn't real." He heard her talking to herself as she filled the vase at the kitchen sink. He stood in the doorway silently taking in her actions, a fond smile formed on his lips. She turned from the sink and jumped in shock at his proximity. "Jesus, you need to work on the sneaking up on people thing." She gasped and chided him a hand pressed to her chest.

"Sorry." He offered with a grin, really not sorry at all. "Almost ready? The reservation is for six thirty."

Sniffing the flowers in the vase one last time she set them down in the middle of her table. "Yeah, let me grab my purse. Why did you pick pink? I mean the roses, why pink?"

"They reminded me of you." He told her quietly, honestly. Knowing that this wasn't a real date hadn't stopped him from buying them for her. He had told himself that it was all part of the show, but there was no one but her here to see this show. Diggle was right. He never gave his dates flowers, probably because he never really 'dated' anyone, not like this anyway. _Not like this?_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts he returned them to the issue at hand. If they were going to do this cover story, it had to be believable. _Right keep telling yourself that_, his subconscious mocked him.

"Right. We are not in public yet, you don't have to put on a show." She told him with a laugh brushing off his words. "You know each color rose has a different meaning. Yellow is for friendship and joy, white is of course for purity and virtue, red is passion and romance, and pink is for sweet thoughts and gentle emotions, even going so far as to indicate a possibility of growing into a deeper feeling." She paused her explanation a moment and locked the door behind them. "I'm not saying you will fall in love with me. I'm just talking about the meaning behind the colors. Lots of random information all stored up here." She tapped the side of her head as Oliver watched her with a bemused expression on his face. "Okay. I'm ready, are you ready?"

"After you." Oliver gestured down the hall and stood still for a moment watching her go. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. Her innocence and openness was a draw to him, like a moth to a flame, he just kept flying closer.

* * *

"Ms. Smoak," Diggle addressed her as he held the door of the car open for her to climb out. He offered a hand to help steady her, which she was grateful for, with all the flashing lights of the camera's she was seeing stars. "Good luck," she heard him murmur under his breath.

"Thank you." She replied stepping up onto the curb and turning to wait for Oliver to emerge from the vehicle. Plastering a smile on her face she watched as he stood to his full height.

"Relax Felicity. They are just taking pictures. It's what we wanted. Remember?" Oliver whispered to her as he took her arm to lead her to the restaurant doors. "Breathe." He commanded under his breath while putting on a charming smile and wrapped his arm completely around her to pull her closer. It was all for the paparazzi that seemed to follow him everywhere since his homecoming, that is what he told himself anyways, as her warm citrus smell wafted up to him.

"Believe me, I am breathing, but that relaxing part. That isn't going to happen." She retorted and he was sure if they were alone she would be poking her finger into his chest and telling him off, as she is prone to do. Smiling brighter at the thought he held the door open for her to enter.

Stepping into the bright-lit restaurant she paused as Oliver joined her, together they approached the podium. Before Oliver could say anything the man behind the small counter started to speak. "Oliver Queen, party of two, I have your table ready for you, just follow me." He gushed clearly pleased to have Mr. Queen in his restaurant. Gesturing for Felicity to follow the man he trailed behind them to their table. Stepping behind her chair he held it out for her until she took her seat and then he gently pushed her into the table. It wasn't hard to pretend he had eyes only for her. It would be all over magazine covers in the morning. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Water—" Felicity blurted out at the same time that Oliver calmly replied, "A bottle of your finest wine, please."

After the man had bowed and left them alone he raised a single eyebrow at her and one side of his mouth quirked up into a smile. "We are on a date, remember?"

"Uh, yeah, but wine and me… you think I talk a lot now, just get a few glasses of wine in me and I am really a chatter box." She laughed as he watched her a look of contemplation on his face. "What? Is my lipstick smudged or something?" She asked and ran her finger around her mouth once, when he stayed quite.

"No, not at all. I was just trying to imagine you talking _more_ than you already do." He joked; trying to lighten the nervousness he felt radiating from her. "Relax." He instructed again.

"This isn't really my scene. I'm more of a fries and hamburger type of girl." She admitted to him.

"Well then on our next date we can do that." He informed her.

"A little presumptuous of you don't you think? We haven't even gotten through this first one." Felicity teased easing back into her seat finally relaxing. Taking in a deep breath and letting it slowly out, he watched her silently from across the table. "That's right, if we are doing this you are going to woo me." She joked with him giving him a bright smile, knowing she got under his skin with her words.

Observation had helped her tremendously in life and watching his mask slip for only a second told her everything she needed to know. He wasn't as relaxed as he would like the world to know. Only she could see the nervousness that matched her own. Nervousness for what she wasn't sure. Maybe he was afraid this wouldn't work.

Interrupting their silent communication the waiter placed two wine glasses onto the table from his small fancy cart. "Wine, my lady?" The waiter, Phillip if his nametag was correct, questioned as he held the bottle up for her inspection.

"Yes, she'll have some. As will I." Oliver broke in answering for her. Cocking her head to the side she looked at him and blinked her eyes once, slowly, not sure she heard him correctly. Phillip ignored the exchange and silently filled both glasses before he excused himself.

"What was that about?" Felicity protested as soon as the man was out of earshot. "That is not going to work out for me. I know this is all _pretend_, but I won't let you even _pretend_ to treat me like that. Is this the real reason you don't have a girlfriend? You act like a heathen when you take them out?" Silently he cocked an eyebrow at her and her own words sunk in. Making her feel slightly like an ass. "I mean uncivilized-, er I mean all masochistic." She babbled. "What ever it is, just act normal."

Licking his lips before responding, he opened his mouth to say something and then paused and smiled slightly. "You always manage to leave me speechless." He finally told her. "I'm sorry Felicity, my upbringing took over. I will try not to let it happen again." He apologized.

"Well, that is good then." She offered the words that normally freely flowed from her mouth were absent for once. _She left him speechless? He usually had the effect of removing the filter between her mouth and brain._

Opening the menu she took in the names of everything. She needed to read the descriptions for most of it and it all sounded really good. But something was missing. "Oliver? Where are the prices?" Felicity asked him holding up her menu as proof of the missing prices. "I hope you don't think we are going Dutch. Because I'm pretty sure the lack of prices means it all costs a lot." She intoned.

Pressing his lips together so he didn't smile at her words he looked from her hand with the menu to her face again, before reaching up and gently pressing her outstretched hand to the table. "I thought you had this one covered." He teased her finally letting his smile out along with a soft laugh. Her hand was soft and warm beneath his and his eyes traveled to where they touched. The laughter dying in his throat, he allowed his thumb to caress the back of her hand before releasing her. He heard her sharp intake of breath and his eyes flew up to hers, and for once he couldn't read what she was thinking. Then she adverted her gaze and started to root around in her tiny little purse for something. _A date, this was just a date, and he could do this_, he mentally lectured himself. "I'm joking."

"Oh I know. Oliver Queen wouldn't think of taking a girl out and not paying for her." She smiled at him fully composed again.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, almost too quickly. The conversation flowed as much as the wine did. At the end of the night Felicity was just a tiny bit tipsy, and he wasn't feeling so bad himself. She never stopped talking, unable to let the silence just sit, and it was a sort of balm to his soul if he was honest. When they emerged arm and arm from the restaurant Diggle was waiting with the door to the back seat open. For once he didn't even notice all of the flashing lights and reporters calling out for his attention, all he could see was Felicity.

"Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak" Diggle nodded at them as they climbed into the vehicle. Then he firmly shut the door behind them and quickly walked around to the other side. Putting the car in drive he went a few miles before he spoke again, he kept his eyes on the road only glancing up into the rearview mirror once to gage a reaction. "So, how'd it go?"

Sobering Oliver remembered what all of this was for. It wasn't a real date; it was a cover story, for the Arrow. "Quite well, I think. I do believe we will make the front cover of many papers tomorrow morning. It should spark some speculation for the next few days and free us up to focus on any missions that might come up." He paused and looked over at the very silent Felicity only to see she had started to fall asleep, her head lulled back against the leather seat and she started to drift towards the door. Tugging her gently toward him he wrapped his arm around her and cradled against him. "It's late and we should probably call it a night, so if you could make a stop at Felicity's we can drop her off."

"Sure thing boss." Diggle replied with a small smirk to himself at the view in the mirror. Twenty minutes later he pulled up in front of the apartment complex and then walked around to pull open the door of the car. "Need a hand getting her up there?"

"No, I've got this." Oliver replied quietly as he picked her lightweight up in his arms and headed for her apartment building. He had plucked her keys from her purse before they arrived so that he could unlock her door. She stirred slightly before nuzzling into his neck and mumbling something about leather and spice as he took the stairs to her floor. Shifting her slightly he unlocked her apartment and walked in, swinging the door shut behind them. The double doors to her bedroom stood open so he took her inside and laid her on to her bed.

Blinking up at him she came a little awake. "Oliver?" She said in confusion. "How did I get here?" She asked glancing around her bedroom.

"I carried you." He responded before reaching down to her heels to take them off. Slipping one off his hand grazed the arch of her foot and she jumped. _Was she ticklish?_ Glancing up at her he smiled. And then did the same with the other shoe, grazing her foot on purpose this time. She jumped and laughed. _She was ticklish. _His smile widened now that he knew one of her weaknesses. He was ticklish too, so he knew what torture it could be. But he would save it for another time. Taking the blanket folded up at the bottom of her bed he shook it out and covered her up with it. "Thank you for a wonderful night Felicity." He whispered and leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead before he could think better of it. "I'll let myself out."

* * *

**A/N - You guys blew me away with all of the favorites, follows and reviews on the first chapter. Which inspired me to write this continuation to the first part and continue this story. I am in the process for writing another story with a friend of mine (Angelfan984) for Captain Swan (Once Upon a Time), so I can not promise really fast updates on this one. But I do have tons of ideas for this, it just may take me a few chapters to get my footing for this world and it's rules. Just as a little side note, I'm not really a fluff or humor writer, so this will probably end up angsty... and the rating might change to M at some point. Which I will add at the top of the chapter if/when that happens, so you are not surprised. **

**What did you think of their first 'date'? Both of them are fighting what they feel and Diggle seems to be the only one that is aware of it. (Like I believe he is on the show too) Can't wait to write Thea's response and Laurel and others. ^.^**


End file.
